1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to retention clips to retain a golf tool for ready access to the golf tool by a player of the game of golf. More specifically, the invention relates to such retention clips which attach to a hat worn by the player of the game of golf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous methods exist for a player of the game of golf to transport a golf tool during play of the game of golf. Typically the player will simple carry the golf tool about in his or her pocket. This method is not liked by most players due to the need to move freely during swinging of golf clubs. In these occasions the golf tool may rub against the player. It is known to retain the golf tool on clips positioned on the belt of the player. This method is not liked by most players due to the tendency of the golf tool to snag against a shirt worn by the player, particularly during swinging the golf clubs. Various deficiencies exist with the known methods of transporting golf tools during play of the game of golf.
As can be seen various attempts have been made to provide for a player of golf to transport a golf tool during play of the game of golf. These attempts have been less efficient than desired. As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a hat attachable retention clip which will securely retain a golf tool yet provide for ready removal and easy of the golf tool and ready and easy replacement of the golf tool while the golf tool is retained in a position where the clip and the golf tool will not interfere in any way with the play of the game of golf. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.